


If You’re Old, I’m Old (And I’m Not Old)

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun and Jooheon are sitting together on the couch while catching up with dramas one day, Kihyun can’t help but tease him about what he finds in the younger’s hair.





	If You’re Old, I’m Old (And I’m Not Old)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt supplied by the shindan prompt maker where one person finds a gray hair on the other person, and the other person freaks out.

Kihyun sighs through his nose in contentment, carding his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. The younger is currently using his lap as a pillow, his arms hanging loosely around his legs. They’re using the weekend to catch up on the dramas they usually watch together. However, they’ve both been so busy with work and classes that they’ve fallen dreadfully behind. So, they’ve set aside today to just cuddle on the couch and spend time together.

The older glances down, a fond smile on his face as he finds the sight of Jooheon curled up next to him so much more endearing than any scene could be in a drama. He just takes in every facet of the young man’s visuals, wondering how he could be so lucky to have found someone like him.

His eyebrows scrunch together, however, at sighting a single gray hair in Jooheon’s head of otherwise darkly-colored locks.

“Heonney~” Kihyun chuckles sweetly, plucking out the strand. Jooheon yelps in protest and immediately straightens up, pouting at his hyung. Kihyun merely holds up the single strand with a smirk in silent explanation, and Jooheon confusedly snatches it from his grasp and squints at it.

“Is that… a gray hair???” Jooheon demands, his mouth hanging open in shock at what the older has found. Kihyun lets loose a high-pitched bark of laughter at the look of utter terror on his boyfriend’s face, leaning back against the couch as the force of his own laughter is making it very hard to keep upright.

“Hyung, this isn’t funny!” Jooheon whines. “This means I’m getting old! I’m too young to be old!! Oh God, what have I been doing with my life? I’m wasting away to practically nothing!” Kihyun’s laughter dies down at the younger’s words, and he can’t help but coo at the fear in the younger’s eyes.

“Jooheonney,” Kihyun begins, reaching out to grasp Jooheon’s hand and push it down so as to make him look Kihyun in the eyes, “you’re not getting old. If you’re getting old, I’m getting old… and I’m not old.” He readjusts his position so that he’s closer to his love, and he brushes the younger’s cheek affectionately. “You told me before your premature grayness runs in your family. That could very well be what’s going on.”

Jooheon releases a long breath at the older’s words. His fingers clutching the strand of hair finally relax, and then grasp onto Kihyun’s fingers tightly instead. His eyes shine with love and gratitude, and he leans closer to place a chaste kiss at the corner of Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun hums at the touch, smiling so intensely his dimples show.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jooheon mutters. “You’re always that voice of reason for me… I can’t tell you how many times you’ve kept me grounded, unlike Minhyuk-hyung…” Kihyun chuckles under his breath, knowing full-well how their mutual friend, Minhyuk, would most likely have only aided in Jooheon’s panic if he were here. Kihyun doesn’t say anything, unable to as he becomes lost in his utter love for the young man.

Even after three years together, a simple glance from the younger is still enough to take his breath away.

Jooheon moves closer and cuddles close to his hyung. He hums contentedly, his eyes falling shut at the sound of the older’s heartbeat. Kihyun wraps his arms around the younger and kisses the top of his head. Jooheon then pulls away only enough to resume his previous position, and they both turn their attention back to the drama at hand.

Kihyun’s fingers resume their work as they comb through Jooheon’s hair, and the younger snuggles closer at the touch. They both smile, exposing their dimples simultaneously as they think of how, if this is how they end up spending every Saturday for the rest of their lives, then it’d be just fine…


End file.
